Delirious Situations
by PandaValium
Summary: Naruto becomes injured, but who will look after him? Narusasu/Sasunaru. In-Progress
1. The Beginning

**Title: **Delirious Situations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately but I do own this fic

**Warnings:** Seriously, you're the one who clicked on this story

**Pairing:** NaruSasu/SasuNaru, and other couples that are mentioned in the story

**Summary: **Naruto becomes injured, but who will look after him?

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Black orbs stared up at the bright dots glued to the dark night sky, the full moon lit up the streets of Konoha and warmed up the Uchiha's face. A slight breeze continuously blows past, but the thick dark red blanked draped on Sasuke's broad shoulders and his knees touching his chest, made him untouchable to the wind.

He was once again abruptly waken from his nightmare, he didn't bother to change or put shoes on his feet, he ran in his matching black pyjamas, to the only place he could think of. The rooftop was bare with concrete floors and walls that only reached to the height of his knees, the only other objects there was the thick woollen blanket. The rooftop belonged to one apartment, and one he visited often.

"How long have you been up here?"

Black eyes lifted to see who the raspy voice belonged to. He already knew it was Naruto, he wasn't exactly hiding his chakra away and also the fact that he lives here. He had been resting there for a while and lost track of time. Sleep was heavily shown on Naruto's features, as his hair had gone messier than usual and the bags under his blue eyes shun. His eyes always seemed brighter when he wakes up. The wind became stronger, the cold breezes made Sasuke cover the blanket tighter around his shoulders and he cleared his throat, looking up at the clear black sky filled with stars.

"A while" there was no response at first, all he heard was the blonde shiver, well he would since he was only wearing green frog boxes with a white singlet, then he heard foot steps until he felt Naruto's body heat crouch down next to him.

"Then move over bastard. I'm cold" the raven moved his head back to give Naruto a plain look.

"Then go back inside, idiot" golden eyebrow furrowed

"And leave you out here, no way. Either you let me keep you warm or you come inside with me. I know you bastard, you'll have another nightmare if I leave you by yourself" Sasuke cursed to himself, having forgotten about of how well the blonde knew him. Rolling his eyes with a huff, he lifted his left arm with the fabric following him, he gave the blonde an annoyed look. Naruto playfully poked his tongue out and took Sasuke's offer.

"Hehe, I keep Sasuke nice and warm" he said with a grin plastered on his face while snuggling up to the raven's strong, muscular chest.

"Dobe" They sat there in silence gazing at the stars, enjoying each others company. The blonde moved from resting his head on the ravens' chest to his lap to lie down, leaving the blanket with Sasuke. Minutes past, the blondes mind started to wander and stops at a particular topic.

"Hey Sasuke, which girl do you find hot?" The raven's head shot down, to show blue orbs the disgust on his features.

"What type of idiotic question is that, Usuratonkachi?" With a sigh, the blonde sat up again, grabbing half of the blanket and draping it on his tanned shoulders.

"It's not an _idiotic_ question, I just" he paused; his hands became very interesting to look at "I just, never see you taking interest in any of the girls here. I see you talk to Sakura, but we both know that she's with Lee and don't you want to revive your clan?" the blonde gave him a worrying glance, but raven scoffed and looked away.

"Yeah right, after finding out my history, my clan is dying with me." The thick tension of awkwardness filled their space as the sound of only crickets could be heard, but then the blonde snickered.

"You still didn't answer my question teme. What? Do you find all the women here annoying and dumb? As you would put it" blue eyes rested on black orbs, Naruto's mischief smile was plastered on his face and Sasuke smirked at the blondes' accusation of him, answering by looking away to the side.

"Well not only that, there's just something about them that doesn't seem appealing. Maybe it's because of the years of them stalking me before I left and when I returned, they were still there" he looked back at the blonde, humour now left his pale features.

"Is it normal for me as a man to not find women attractive?"

"For you? No. It just means the mighty Sasuke Uchiha is gonna die alone, well beside me being there to annoy you" Naruto while saying this, squinted his face with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, acting like he was concentrating at aiming, and poked Sasuke's upper arm with his finger.

Sasuke pushed the tanned hand away, smirking.

"Yeah, you will be the one annoying me to death" The blondes puzzled pout make the raven chuckle, eventually Naruto smiled. The ravens' soft laughter died down, Naruto had always cared for him, and Sasuke was still practicing to return the care that the blonde had always shown to him.

"Speaking of women, how's your relationship going with, _her_?" his voice had turn bitter, he didn't mean to but he had never liked that Hyuga girl and ever since they have dated, Naruto has spent hardly any time with the raven. But lately….

The blondes face scrunched up into frustration.

"I don't know man, she's been weird lately. It's like she's stalking me all over again"

"Hn, that's normal for her"

"Shut up bastard, you asked and I'm working it out at the same time with you at least attempting to help me through this" They had a staring competition before the blonde looked away and back at his hands before continued, while Sasuke just kept staring at golden spikes of hair.

"She, she wants to know everything I do. I mean literally, ev-er-y-thing! Like a few days ago, remember when the group of us went out for dinner and she couldn't come because of her father?" when the blonde didn't a response, he looked up and saw Sasuke's head nod. Naruto looked back down as he spoke.

"When I went to see her to invite her, she asked me who would be there and when I mentioned like Ino, Temari or Ten Ten, she didn't want me to go, she wanted me to stay away from them because when she was _watching_ me, I hugged them" blue eyes rolled and the blonde turned his head away. He knew Hinata was watching him, he could feel her presence. Sage mode does wonders.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed when he heard no response and sensed only movement when the red blanket on his side fell. Glancing back at Sasuke, he was now standing and observing the blonde sitting on the ground.

"Get up Dobe" removing the blanket from his broad sunkist shoulders and letting gravity land it to the ground around him. He stood, and Sasuke continued once they were standing face to face. They were almost the same height, but Naruto was taller than him by an inch.

"She is obviously not healthy for you Naruto, be rid of her. There will always be someone waiting and all that romantic bullshit, if you're not happy with her then she's not the one for you. Now, I'm going to sleep in your bed, while you stay up here in the cold like a good dumbass" and just like that, the raven disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

Naruto stood there, letting the words sink in for a bit before making decisions in his head. He then sharply shook his head, waking up from his daze, he then bolted to the side of the roof before grabbing the edge and swinging himself to land gracefully on to the brick balcony below. Stepping through the opened glass door, closing it behind him, he passed the burnt orange couch covered with his washed clothes, and headed towards his bedroom. Walking through the door way he stopped and crossed his arms, a feeling of annoyance and warmth filled the blonde as he found Sasuke on once side of the bed, curled up under white sheets and orange covers.

A soft smile formed on the blondes lips. Majority of his friends didn't like or understand Sasuke after he returned, but he was slowly earning their trust again, he already gained back Sakura's and Kakashi's trust. Even Tsunade was impressed by his turn around in attitude, but he was only opened to Naruto, the only one left who shared a deep bond with the Uchiha.

"I can hear your head rattling idiot, get in here so I can warm up"

Well he was still a blunt asshole. Frowning he moved towards the bed.

"I'm not an idiot" he mumbled before climbing into the bed, facing away from other, and letting sleep take over as the heat from behind pulled him in.

* * *

Naruto would never admit it out loud, but he always slept better when Sasuke stayed over. He had a feeling that Sasuke did too, by the way the raven has spread himself out on top of the blonde and holding him down. Sasuke's entire left side was sprawled on him, his fair-skinned arm hugging his chest, his leg wrapped around the blondes and waves of black locks draped on the solid built chest. Before Sasuke returned to the village he was extremely pale, sickly pale, it's like him and Sai were having a competition, but now days the raven was always hanging out with Naruto who was always in the sun and so it formed a healthy tone. Still whiter when compared to the tanned blonde who seems to not know what shade is.

_'He's so warm' _everyone thought that he was naturally cold-blooded, but the heat he was feeling now made all those accusations false. Just because he didn't let anyone into his life so easily didn't mean he was cold-hearted, just more cautious. The blue eyes opened but his eyelids remained heavy, with his arm resting on the Uchiha's back he started to softly feel the muscles and bones under the black shirt, lightly massaging Sasuke's back.

After a good minute of tracing his back, Sasuke begun to stir and manoeuvred his head to look at the very reason he woke up.

"You just can't keep still, can you?" His voice reflected the deep rugged voice caused by his sleep.

"And you can't seem to sleep in the one spot" Replied with humour in the blue orbs and rusty voice. The raven snorted with a smirk before rolling off the blonde and the bed to stand.

"It's not my fault that you are a human heater" With that said, Sasuke made his way to the bathroom and shut the door behind him leaving a smiling blonde lying on the mattress. Slowly sitting up and running a hand thru his blonde locks, not a second later he forgot to ask him something, but before he could voice it the bathroom door open slightly showing Sasuke peeping his head thru.

"No, I'm leaving after my shower. So you have breakfast without me because you have errands to run" And then shut the door. Naruto stared at the door a bit before shaking his head in disbelief.

'Stupid smart bastard' and left the bed to get ready for the day.

* * *

It was early in the afternoon, when Sakura came rushing to Sasuke at the training grounds. Sasuke was waiting patiently while she was catching her breath.

"You (pant) need (pant) to come (pant) to the (pant) hospital" Taking another deep intake of air she straighten herself and finally calmed her breathing.

"Why?" Crossing his arms.

"Because Naruto is an idiot and has busted his knee and can't walk at the moment" He sighed and brought his hand to his face _'what an idiot' _and sighed again before removing his hand.

"Alright. Let's go"

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, OW! YOU OLD HAG THAT HURTS!" Naruto was currently sitting up on the hospital bed in his full orange jump suit, clutching his left knee and glaring daggers at Tsunade as she applied pressure to see what he has done. She shot a glare back.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU BRAT!" Closing her eyes she took a deep breath in and continued more calmly, Sasuke and Sakura stepped into the room but Naruto was too focus on what the Hokage was saying.

"You have done your knee alright. Completely tearing your main ligament, don't worry you're not the first to do this injury and usually takes a year to recover after operation, but in your case because of the nine-tails, it might heal by itself.

My suggestion is go home tonight and come back tomorrow so we can see if it is actually going to heal by itself, but take someone with you because you will not be able to walk" No matter how much this brat annoying her, she couldn't help but wince at how pale Naruto's face had gone while she explain the situation.

"I'll look after him" A quiet voice but loud enough to hear from Hinata standing in the door way, openly staring at Naruto like a hawk. The blonde stared right back at her but instead his expression showed complete frustration, and rejection of her help.

"I'll look after the Dobe" All heads turned to Sasuke's calm form and plain expression, but the blonde couldn't be happier at that option than the other.

"Great! So Sasuke you wanna stay at my house to make it easier or do you want me to come to yours?"

"Yours. Since you have already stocked Ramen there" He turned to Tsunade "Is there anything he will need?"

Tsunade was still completely surprised by Sasuke's offering, snapping back she replied.

"Yes, wait here" With a puff of smoke she was gone and back a second later with crutches in her hands. "Take these because I know he won't be able to keep still forever"

"Hey! I can too" The blonde glared, Sasuke nodded and took hold of the crotches before turning to Naruto.

"Come on idiot, stand up" Great, now the blue eyes are glaring at him. However his glare disappeared and turned in to pain when he started to move his leg, slowly but eventually Naruto got himself standing and leaning himself all on to his right leg and Sasuke. The raven waited for the blonde to look at him, and when he did he nodded in approval to leave and they did with a puff of smoke.

Tsunade turned to Sakura who was looking at the fading smoke with a puzzled look.

"You alright Sakura?" Snapping out of her daze she looked up to her teacher.

"Hm? Oh nothing" Tsunade looked back at the door way before asking another question

"Do you know what the deal was with Hinata? I thought them two were dating" She stared at the empty spot where the Hyuga was standing. Sakura shrugged.

"Dunno, but she has always been a strange one"

* * *

**Authors note: Wow, this took aaaggggeeeeesssss to write. Hehe I get distracted very easily. *grin***

**I have no idea how long it will take for the next chapter to come, I have uni interviews next week and the one after and I need to give my folio's everything I got.**

**Oh by the way thank you for reading! Please leave a review and give your opinions, on spelling, things that don't make sense, anything because there is no beta it's just me. *smile***

**On wards!**


	2. The Discovery

Chapter 2: The Discovery

"Stop squirming idiot! I have to wrap this properly" As frustrated as Sasuke was, he was trying his best not put any sort of pressure on Naruto's injured knee, the one he was trying to bandage.

The blonde winced, he tried to keep still from the pain coming from his left knee, but it was also his thoughts that were hurting him as well.

"She said that it could take a year to heal" It was almost unrecognisable, his voice was quiet and, hopeless. The raven stopped his movements and only stared ahead at the window as the blonde continued to talk to himself.

"I feel so stupid, if only I was watching where I was going. Now I can't walk, I'm useless, I ca-" the blonde was cut off from Sasuke's palm that was now resting on the tanned cheek and with his thumb wiped away the tear slowly creeping down. However that wasn't what shocked Naruto, it was the worry and concern showed on the Uchiha's face that has never been there before.

"You will get better Naruto, as you say, believe it" and Sasuke form a small smile, rare as hell and small, but a smile nether less and Naruto showed the same heart-felt smile back. Sasuke looked away for a second before looking back.

"I'm going to make us something to eat, ok?" No matter how many times Sasuke spoke gently to Naruto, it always managed to stop him in his tracks, his brain to malfunction and his heart beat faster, so all he could do was nod at his question while he watched Sasuke get up and head to the kitchen.

Sasuke was improving with caring. Yay!

It was a warm day so it was comforting for Naruto to wear a short-sleeve black t-shirt with orange boxes, well he was wearing boxes so it was easier to wrap his leg because if he didn't then Sasuke wouldn't know which one was the injured. What Naruto couldn't understand for some time was how, on days like these, could Sasuke wear long sleeve black top and pants, but it was just the pants that were as heavy and thick as they looked, the top however was really thin.

As Sasuke's bare feet lead there way out of the bedroom there was a soft knock at the door and a whole heap of unwelcoming chakra, Naruto must have felt it too because the raven could feel the blonde tense. The Uchiha gave the blonde a look _'you need to do it some day' _before he calmly walked to the door and prepared to opened the gate ways to hell.

Sasuke thought he mastered the emotionless face but the way Hinata was staring at him, it was really creepy. Her shoes were already in her hand assuming that she was going to be let in automatically, wearing black knee length tights with, Naruto's t-shirt? Worn out orange with a bowl of ramen printed on it. And like always Sasuke was going to make it difficult for her, for making his best friend suffer.

"Can I help you Hinata?" Sometimes Sasuke appreciated that you could show so much emotion just through the voice, which was the why-do-you-exist-so-leave-now sound. Her face changed, looking the raven up and down unimpressed.

"I'm here to see _my_ boyfriend" Oh the stubbornness.

"Do you have an appointment?" Stalling.

"Do I what?" Annoyance.

"An appointment, so you can arrange to meet someone at a particular time and place" Sigh, sarcasm. How he loved to provoke her every time.

"I've come to return his clothes" As calm as she was, there were so much signs of irritation. He released his staring with her, he knew her hands were empty besides the shoes but he had to show her that he looked.

"What the shoes? I'm pretty sure your shoes won't fit him nor will he want shoes with a heel"

"I'm wearing his clothes" Adding a smirk. Creepy and pervety. A taunting smirk covered Sasuke's face knowing what to say.

"Look, I have experienced blindness and I would hate for anyone else to go through that experience as well. So please go home and get a change of spare clothes. I do not wish for Naruto to have the need to gauge his eyes out at the sight of you undressing in front of him" Score board: Sasuke 1, Hinata 0. Actually add another two points since Sasuke can practically see steam coming out of her ears and can barely hear Naruto muffle his laughing from the other room.

"Let. Me. See. Him" Aggravated. He might have been smirking but on the inside he was dying of laughter, therefore wouldn't allow him to talk at the moment and decided; the sooner she comes, the quicker she leaves. Opening the door wider and stepping aside Hinata made her way inside, her knuckles had turn white for how hard her grip was on her shoes. The raven would have followed, however he realised that lunch was more important than listening to her talk and made his way to the kitchen.

Hinata practically stormed into Naruto's bedroom, becoming more frustrated at the blondes innocents face.

"How do you put up with him? He's nothing but a criminal who's a cold-hearted asshole, who has no respect what so ever for his friends girlfriend and I swear to god if Sakura ever touches you again I will make sure she can not touch anything again, next time you fall down get _a male_ to help you, not a female. Now back to important matters, would you like your favourite t-shirt back?" When she got to 'important issues,' she was calm and trying to be seducing, like the yelling and anger didn't even happen. The blonde laid there dumbfounded before finding his senses again and now preparing himself.

"Hinata, I want you to listen to what I have to say before speaking and not interrupt, ok?" Well that sounded smoother than expected. She nodded.

"Good. Now first of all it has almost been three years since Sasuke apologized to the citizens of Konoha and has done his service, he is my BEST friend therefore I know him better than you and your opinion about him does not matter to me. Secondly, Sakura is TAKEN and is ONLY my friend and what gives you the right to tell me that I can't hug my friends? I need my freedom woman! Oh and don't even try to deny that you spy on me, because I can't take it anymore, it's done! Over, Hinata and keep the top" So much tension just lifted itself of the blondes shoulders, he already felt so much better. Hinata, however... was on the edge of a serious mental breakdown.

"You... you..." She was trying to control her tears, the blonde was starting to feel bad now. It didn't matter who it was, it still killed him to watch someone breakdown into pieces right in front of him.

"Hinata..." And just like that she sprinted out of the room, swinging the front door open and escaped the apartment flying down the stairs. Naruto's eyebrows pinched together, he looked down inspecting his tanned hands in his lap. His head was spinning, debating with himself if that was the right decision to make, but stopped when weight fell on the bed. Not a word had been spoken as Sasuke handed him a plate of sandwiches while the raven held his own plate already taking a bite out of his food.

Silence. It was nice for a change.

For the rest of the day that's how it was.

* * *

The next day Naruto and Sasuke were back at the hospital, Tsunade was having another look at his knee. Blue chakra surrounding her hands and the injured knee, before she pulled away she gave Naruto a smile that only meant good news.

"The muscle you completely torn off are starting to grow back so you won't need surgery. However, even though it is growing back, it's still going to take time and with the pace its going it will probably take two weeks or more." She then turned to the raven standing crossed armed at the end of the bed. "Sasuke starting from now you have no missions and will have paid leave, basically I'm paying you to look after him until he's better."

Naruto looked annoyed while Sasuke liked that agreement and was pleased.

"What about me? I'm the injured one!" The blonde stared up at the Hokage with puppy eyes.

"What do you mean what about you?" She crossed her arms in front of her, not amused.

"Don't I get some sort of paid leave as well?"

"What! You're the one getting free service here, do you want me to take that away from you or do you want me to get your girlfriend to look after you? She did offer to yesterday" He looked shocked at first before looking away angrily and mumbling curses under his breath.

"That's what I thought" She turned around for a second and back with bandages and two thin poles. "Now I know I should have done this yesterday but I wasn't sure if the nine-tails was going to heal you or how quickly, so these poles are going to help you keep your knee straight as well as the bandaging. Keep it on for a good 5 days, so don't come back until then"

"Wait, the entire time? Hello?" a blonde eyebrow raised as blue eyes stared disbelieving at the Hokage who was ignoring him, instead she gestured for Sasuke to hold the poles on either side of his knee while she wrapped his leg in bandages. After she finished the blonde woman took Sasuke's hand from across the bed and shook it.

"Well I wish you luck" and was gone in a cloud of smoke.

"Stupid old hag, she didn't answer my question" Naruto then crossed his arms and pouted. All Sasuke could do was massage his temples and sigh.

"Come on idiot, lets go" at been called an idiot, the blonde poked out his tongue and all Sasuke did was roll his eyes before grabbing Naruto by his hips, pulling him to the edge of the bed, throwing the blonde over his should, ignoring his protests and disappeared with a poof.

* * *

Arriving back in Naruto's apartment, the raven smelt something fowl in the air, he took Naruto to the bathroom and the blonde was still complaining.

"Will you shut up, I'm not going to stay here with you smelling like this" he gently placed Naruto on the toilet and avoiding his knee and continued "start undressing while I go and get a chair" and left the bathroom. It wasn't that big the bathroom, only a toilet, a sink, a small mirror and a tub that was half shower. The things you would usually have.

Naruto remained motionless, the colour from his face was completely drained.

'_Damn it. A shower can wait.'_

With that settled in his mind, he became very determined to leave the bathroom, but then Sasuke walked back in with a small wooden foot stool in one hand and a chair from the kitchen in the other. The Uchiha paused at the door giving the blonde a questioning look.

"Why are you not undressed yet?"

"I've decided a shower can wait" the raven deadpanned.

"And when exactly did you have a shower last?"

The blonde fidgeted. "Two days ago" Sasuke shook his head, before answering he put the chair and stool in the bathtub and turned back to Naruto.

"And now you smell horrible and I've seen you naked before" crossing his arms.

"When we were twelve! I'm almost twenty now"

"You're such a girl"

"Oh screw you"

"Yeah well fuck you too but you still smell awful" Sasuke then annoyingly went to Naruto and reached for his top.

"W-wait" tanned hands grabbed the end of his blue top and held it down.

"Naruto, I will leave if you are going to continue to refuse my help" with that said the startled blonde slowly released his hold on his t-shirt and Sasuke resumed to remove it. Well Naruto has defiantly changed since he was twelve, his torso was darker and that sunkist skin rippled all of his muscles and abs. Naturally tanned, lucky bastard.

Naruto was looking down, his hair covering his eyes but his deep blush shined brightly on his features. Sasuke took a deep breath in.

"Alright stand up now" the Uchiha moved to put his arm around Naruto and helped lift him onto his feet and move towards the bathtub. Once they stopped moving Sasuke reached for Naruto's shorts but again the blonde's hands halted him. He looked almost ashamed.

"Let me get in the tub first" oh for the love of- he's making it more awkward for himself.

"Seriously Naruto? What does Sai speak the truth?" now that caught Naruto's attention, blue eyes stared down at him angrily before pushing his shorts and boxes down and letting them fall the rest of the way. Proving Sasuke wrong about Sai's theory and leaving him to only stare in shock.

_'I have a feeling Sai only said that out of jealousy'_ he raised a dark eyebrow at the thought.

"Now help me to the tub bastard" the blonde's cheeks were on fire, burning in embarrassment and anger. Sasuke snapped out of it by pulling up his sleeves and pants, he stepped in the tub first before helping Naruto in to sit down on the kitchen chair and rest his leg on the small stool. The raven didn't realize that his face was also a shade of pink since the blonde removed his clothing.

Well it wasn't like the blonde was ugly, he was actually gorgeous. Blue orbs held in the heavily natural tanned skin with light golden locks, now known that his blonde hair matches with other the degree of hair on him and his training evident in every inch of his toned body.

_'Stop dazing Sasuke!' _The Uchiha forced himself to stop admiring Naruto's smooth back, turned to grab one of the towels he folded and the portable shower head. He handed Naruto a towel and turned the tap to adjust the water temperature.

"Use that towel to cover your bandage" Sasuke waited until he did "I'll do your back, you can do the rest"

"Are you sure? 'Cause it looks like you're having fu-ow" slapping the blonde over the head always made Sasuke feel better.

"Keep talking like that and I'll use cold water instead" Sasuke threatened calmly. The raven himself was trying to deny the attraction he was having here, he wasn't stupid he would sometimes feel something tingling in his belly when ever Naruto took off his top at training because he was getting too hot and he would be glistening with sweat. Mmmhh wet Naruto.

'_Snap out of it'_ shaking his head, he added the warm water to the blonde's skin. Naruto arched into the welcoming warmth sprinkling down his back, soon enough Sasuke covered every inch of Naruto in water besides his covered leg. The water dripped off the blonde locks like rain drops onto the soaking wet surface of his tanned skin and Sasuke marvelled at the sight as he watched the drop slowly ease its way down the back of Naruto's neck.

The water from the shower head no longer touched the blonde's body but now hammered on to the bath tub floor next to the Uchiha's feet. Sasuke's mind no longer connected with logic as he continued to inspect the drop on Naruto's neck. He placed his free hand on Naruto's shoulder and without thinking, leaned in to not only remove that drop of water but also feel the blonde's skin with his lips.

Naruto stilled, he didn't dare to move. Sasuke's hand that was resting on his shoulder now started to move down his arm and the ravens lips turned into soft kisses around to the side of the blonde's neck. Naruto relaxed into the soft touch and it brought confidence back to his voice.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" the blonde said nervously with a tinge of curiosity. To Sasuke however, what he was doing came crashing down on him like a tone of bricks, and he froze. He turned off the water releasing the blonde in the process, reaching the towel on the rack and then dumping it on Naruto's head. The Uchiha stepped out of the bath, with no mat or towel on the ground the water from his feet dripped onto the tiles, leaving a trail while retrieving the bathroom.

"You can dry yourself"

"But I need help getting out of the tub" Sasuke halted at the door, before turning towards the blonde and holding out a hand.

Naruto removed the towel on his head to cover his privates and with the other hand grabbed the ravens' shoulder to help lift him out of the bath tub. The blonde manoeuvred his injured leg over; with it the other foot placed onto the ground and stood up at the same time. Too quickly.

This would be the third time they have both fallen and landed in lip lock.

The blonde pulled back with wide eyes and Sasuke stayed in placed still in shock. They were face to face, the raven was holding Naruto up, while tanned hands gripped Sasuke's shoulder. Blue eyes stared intently at black, daring him to say or make a move but those black orbs were not looking at blue, but at the lips below that touched his just moments ago. The Uchiha smirked.

"Isn't it coincidence that we always end up like this?" the raven whispered as he started to ghost over the blondes lips, he continued.

"As if something is always pulling us together"

"What, you holding me while I'm wet and naked?" He said raising a golden eye brow.

The raven scoffed. "You're not getting the point, hasn't the question why we always end up together ever crossed your mind?"

Naruto's expression transformed to confusion and looked off to the side before responding.

"It's not that question exactly, it's more why I always feel calm around you and why I can trust you the most, even though you have tried to kill me more than once in the past"

Now Sasuke was becoming frustrated. "I thought we were over that?"

"I am but that fact is that it still happened and there" They stayed in silence for a minute before Sasuke sighed, straighten his posture and in the process Naruto balanced himself still holding the ravens shoulders.

Sasuke sighed. "Come on, let's get you dressed."

* * *

**Authors note:** **I am so sorry I took so long to get this up but here it is! Yay!**

**Apollymi28 and Megusiq, I didn't reply to you guys because I thought this chapter pretty much will answer your question. Though I still feel bad for not replying, so I promise to reply next time. **

**I got into a University! Woohoo! But not the one I wanted :( Oh well it's something and I'm happy about that :)**

**Now for the next chapter, I'm not gonna lie, will probably come out in the New Year because its chrissy and I will be occupied with the beautiful and glorious gift of FOOD!**

**Haha anyway thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!**


End file.
